The present invention relates to cardiac output monitors or other hemodynamic parameters.
An assortment of electrodes have been known in the past for ECG monitoring of a patient's body. However, it is now desirable to perform cardiac output monitoring or other hemodynamic parameters in which a high frequency signal is injected into the patient's body and the signal is sensed to measure impedance. It is necessary to devise special electrodes for this procedure. These electrodes should be larger in area than present electrodes in order to limit the skin impedance to a lower level, thus minimizing noise and artifacts to the impedance amplifier resulting in low but stable electrode-to-skin impedance.